


To die, to sleep... no more.

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sadness, centric fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: If only he had known that his beloved would have died suffering because of lead poisoning he would have remained beside him unstintingly not only during his last moments... if only he had known that all the meat cans he kept to give them to the younger one would have been the cause of his death John would have gladly eaten them, him, so old and so useless in that expedition.If, if, if...





	To die, to sleep... no more.

**Author's Note:**

> These few lines came to my mind when I saw for the umpteenth time Bridgen’s death. It was better in italian but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

_To die, to sleep... no more._

 

While looking at he endless space full of rocks and nothing John Bridgens recalled in his mind the words of the Hamlet's monologue.

It wouldn't have been so difficult and traumatic, he just had to let go of himself and catch up to Henry in a dream.

A dream where they could finally find each other.

 

During the expedition there have been a few caresses and fleeting kisses, such as the intimacy... because there were discretion and duty before their love! But for what?

 

If only he had known that his beloved would have died suffering because of lead poisoning he would have remained beside him unstintingly not only during his last moments... if only he had known that all the meat cans he kept to give them to the younger one would have been the cause of his death John would have gladly eaten them, him, so old and so useless in that expedition.

If, if, if...

 

The regrets closed his eyes, filled with tears.

In his mind Peglar's voice sweetly wispered: "John, can we sleep?"

 

_To die, to sleep... perchance to dream, my love._


End file.
